Undying Love and Birthday Wishes
by SilverInk2011
Summary: Olivia hates her birthday and Alex does something to make it right.  A birthday tribute to one of the best actresses of all time.  HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARISKA HARGITAY!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to NBC and Dick Wolf.  
**

A/N: A birthday story for Olivia. Alex wishes her a happy birthday. This is also a birthday tribute to Mariska Hargitay, even though it's a day early. Happy 47th Birthday to one of my favorite actresses of all time! Also, this is story number 50! Please review. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

Undying Love and Birthday Wishes

Many a day has gone and come when Olivia was born. Olivia was never particularly fond of her birthday, which was when her mother was the most abusive. Olivia hated the reminder of her birth. It was the birth that ruined her mother's life forever.

Alex seemed to think differently. She just knew it was her girlfriend's birthday. Alex had the present under the bed and ready for Olivia to open when they arrived home. Alex was pouring coffee and ladling scoops of pancake mixture on a skillet for Olivia's birthday breakfast. It was then Olivia arose to the smell of the delicious breakfast. "What's the occasion Alex?" asked Olivia.

Alex sighed. Olivia must be tired. "Nothing special," Alex called back, flipping the pancakes over and leaving them unattended for one minute to hang up the HAPPY BIRTHDAY OLIVIA banner that she had created the night before.

Olivia stepped out of the bedroom with her hair tousled the straps of her tank-top were hanging loosely on her shoulders. She hiked them up on the way to the kitchen, noticing that her coffee was already set out for her when she entered the kitchen. Olivia stared quizzically at the cup of coffee laid out perfectly in front of her. Then she noticed the banner hanging above her girlfriend's head as Alex attended to the pancakes. "What the hell, Alex?" asked Olivia angrily.

"Happy Birthday love," greeted Alex sweetly.

Olivia found nothing amusing about this. This was the dreaded day of the year for her. Olivia knew that this day was the worst day of her mother's life and Alex couldn't seem to get it through that big, beautiful, blonde mop of hair on her head that Olivia hates her birthday. "Oh, come on Liv. Smile! It's your birthday! Be happy!"

"You know perfectly well why I hate my birthday," snarled Olivia, angry at any thought about being happy on her own birthday.

Something inside Alex snapped. "I know what this day means to you, but at least humor me a little bit and smile!" Alex put on a genuinely dissatisfied grimace when Olivia didn't comply with her order. Alex stormed off to their bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Alex decided that the only way to get Olivia to accept her gift was to throw a faux temper-tantrum. Alex slipped her slender arm under their bed to retrieve the jewelry she bought for Olivia as a birthday gift.

Olivia knocked on the door, waiting for Alex's permission to enter the possible death trap. "What?" Alex faux-snapped. She wanted Olivia to buy into the "It's you birthday" scheme. Olivia seemingly wouldn't comply, but one could never tell with that woman.

"Okay, I'm sorry," whispered Olivia, wrapping her arms around the waist of her lover.

"You better be sorry," pouted Alex, poking out her lower lip in an attempt to be more effective.

"Okay, now I know this is an act, Alex," scolded Olivia. "Why do you do this?"

"Because I love you," Alex whispered. "I want you to be happy on your birthday. Don't go around like it's the worst day of your life. Enjoy it, no matter what your background."

"But today is when my mother's abuse and alcohol consumption were the second worst of the year. Nine months prior to that was always her worst. I-." Alex silenced her with a searing kiss.

"Shh, love," ordered Alex. "Today is the best day of my life."

"Why?" asked Olivia, looking at her girlfriend strangely.

"Because you were born, Liv," Alex whispered sweetly. "Because you were born."

Olivia pressed a kiss to Alex's lips, her eyes threatening her with tears. "I guess I have a different way to look at it now."

"Mmm," mumbled Alex. Alex nuzzled Olivia's neck, nearly forgetting about Olivia's gift. She handed a velvet box to Olivia, which was tied off with a bow. "Open it."

Olivia was tempted to ask Alex what it was but knew better than to do so. She untied the bow with the same care Alex gave it while tying it. She gasped when she flipped the lid and the box revealed a gold locket. Olivia gasped at the present. She couldn't believe her eyes, especially when the locket revealed a picture of the two of them when she opened the clasp. "I love it," she whispered.

Alex placed the locket around Olivia's neck. Olivia's eyes overflowed with tears as she pushed Alex down on the bed and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. "I love you," whispered Olivia through tears.

"I love you too," whispered Alex. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," responded Olivia, meaning it for once in her life. She proceeded to kiss Alex like tomorrow was never going to come.


End file.
